A Phimonis, Freeza and Zarbon: Part One
by Draculella
Summary: Part One. My first attempt at fanfic. Just found it again so please be gentle. Also, some LIGHT yaoi, hence the rating, so no flamers allowed. My characters, Freeza, Zarbon and some guest appearances by the others. More to come.
1. In the beginning.....

A Phimonis, Freeza, and Zarbon.Havoc or Harmony?  
  
By: Draculella  
  
  
  
  
  
LEGAL MUMBO JUMBO: All Dragonball Z characters are in no way mine and I'm not getting paid for any of this so stop yer whining. And without further warning or ado, the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
  
  
The Marmorian Destroyer, Steeller streaks through sibou-space with deceptive calm, but lurking below the surface, a completely different story is taking place. A change of events is occurring that will dramatically alter the life of one small, terrified child forever. She is the last survivor of the planet Hemistroph, which was fired upon as an example to other by the decrepit Craig Langer, an evil being who, after his body was destroyed in a surprise attacks by the vengeful Zorhs, made what was left of his pitiful carcass a new body by robotics. In the after math of the attack the frightened child found the destroyer and vowed to completely barbecue that evil $%*%^$%$*&%^()%^^(^%)&*&& before he could hurt anymore powerless people. Thanks to her race and ancestry she possessed the power of the Warthowre' Strinhs, a force so deadly to those who found themselves in her grip that they went rigid with the power of her song. But first, to grow into a force capable of coming out the victor in a power duel with Langer. "One day, Langer, one day," she thought to herself in the over large main control chamber, "One day."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
*Starting Point*  
  
  
  
And so begins the tale of the child from Hemistroph who, in time would become one of the most dangerous forces in the dimensions.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
*18 Years Later*  
  
  
  
  
  
The child has grown into a radiant and skilled woman now and has been training for the last 18 years to fight. To fight her mortal enemy, that wreckage of a man who destroyed her world almost 2 decades ago, Craig Langer. For almost 2 decades now she has tested her skills in the most dangerous and unrelenting areas of the world that she landed on as a child, the planet Earth. From the polar ice to the blazing deserts, from the sweltering rain forests of Brazil and Eastern Europe, to the watery grave of Atlantis, she has tried, challenged, and conquered them all, one after another till there is no place on Earth that she cannot survive. Her names means deceptive. She is, Rominsa.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *********************************************************************  
  
  
  
*Rominsa's Cavern*  
  
"Now. Now is the time to begin finding out the location of that traitor Langer. Now is the time to make him finally pay fro his cruelty." Thought Rominsa in her home, a high-ceiling cavern 100 ft. below the surface. "Now."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in a spaceship that gives one the impression of a giant mutant spider, two evil minds are plotting how to get their revenge on the defenders of Earth. To avenge themselves on the ones who defeated and humiliated them on Namek, 9 years ago, Goku, his son Gohan, that traitorous Saiyain Vegeta, and their friends. Little do they know that there is now another force to be reckoned with on their faraway destination. 


	2. The plot thickens....

Meanwhile, in a space ship that gives one the impression of a giant mutant spider, two evil minds were plotting how to get revenge on the defenders of Earth. To avenge themselves on the ones who defeated and humiliated them on Namek, 9 years ago, Goku, his son Gohan, that traitorous Saiyain Vegeta, and their friends. Little do they know there is now another force to be reckoned with on their faraway destination.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
*Earth, Son Goku's House*  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"  
  
"But mom!"  
  
"Don't you "but mom" me, young man! You'll take this capsule directly back to Bulma and get your rear back here so you can study. Do you want to end up like that Kien, a young man who had so much promise and then threw it all away to become some door-to-door salesman? Is that what you want? To be a sleazy bumpking? I thought I'd taught you better than that Gohan. I thought I 'd taught you some sense. But apparently all I did was waste my breath." Exclaimed Chichi at her teenaged son Gohan who was standing before her and shifting nervously from foot to foot.  
  
"But mom you don't understand, there's a strong prescence out there and we don't know where it's coming from. What if it's some kind of evil alien like Freiza and his henchmen out to get the Dragonballs again? We have to knowwho it is, what it is, and what that person wants before we find ourselves in deep kimchee. AGAIN!" said Gohan back to his mother who was presently the color of 57 fire-engines and climbing. He knew he'd better diffuse this fast or he'd be caught in one of his mother's ferocious blasts of temper. And the last thing he wanted was for that to happen. Who knows what she'd do. Fortunatly he was saved by the sound of his father's voice and Vegeta's coming through the closed door. "Well Vegeta, that was a pretty good training session. I think that we both managed to achieve a higher level of power now." Gohan heard his father remark to Vegeta. "Hmph, you call that a new level? That isn't even a fraction of what a saiyain can achieve." This from Vegeta. As his father and Vegeta argued about their training session Gohan went and opened the door and dragged his father into the house by his pant leg.  
  
"Well Gohan what is it?" Goku asked. "There has to be a reason for this mess." "Oh there is dad, there is," Gohan answered, "why don't you ask mom what it is while I take this capsule over to Bulma's and go see if I can find out where that large power is coming from?" Gohan asked. "That's a good idea Gohan, where is your mom anyway?" Goku said. "She's in the kitchen making lunch." "Well then, why are we standing around here wasting our breath when there's food to be eaten?" his father replied and headed out for the kitchen with Vegeta in tow.  
  
"Whew, that was close." Gohan thought. "I'd better get outta here and get to Bulma's before mom comes out here and blow's a fuse or something." And with that thought Gohan leaped out the door and was airborne on his way to the Capsule Corp.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
*Freiza's Spaceship*  
  
"Well Zarbon? Are you finished yet? You'd better not take all day or I'll smash you into a million pieces."  
  
"Yes sir, right away sir, whatever you say Frieza." Stammered Zarbon hastely not wanting to become floor pulp just yet.  
  
"Well get on it Zarbon," said Freiza testily, "I want those engines in by yesterday, have you got that?"  
  
"As you wish sir." Zarbon replied. "I'll have them in before you can blink." And with that Zarbon zipped out the door-hatch as was out of site. On his was to the main engine chamber Zarbon reflected on his meeting with Freiza and thought that how Freiza had reacted was totally unnecessary, and that he WAS working to get the engines in before they drifted into a black hole or worse, but Freiza just couldn't see that, now could he, the bloke.  
  
Unaware, Zarbon did not realize that Freiza was listening to his every thought via telepathy. "What does he think I am, an idiot?" Freiza grumbled to himself. "Does he really think that he can get away with such insubordination! Well, I 'll fix him," Freiza pressed on the intercom and shouted "ZARBON, GET YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR SKIN UP HERE NOW!!!" and with that he turned off the intercom and sat back to wait for Zarbon.  
  
*8 minutes later*  
  
"You…….rang……Lord….Freiza…..?" panted Zarbon when he reached the control room. "Yes I did Zarbon, what took you so long? You should have been here 7 and a ½ minutes ago." Freiza sneered.  
  
"Sorry….my……lord….but…..I….was…down….in…..the…..fusion…chamber….and…I," "No more excuses Zarbon, now get your butt back to the fusion chamber and get a move on and if I catch you thinking thoughts like that again I'll…" Freiza smashed his tail down on the marble floor hard enough to leave a prominent crack in the marble. Gulping, Zarbon quickly bowed and took his leave again quickly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
"Hmmm, it could be time to get a new servant. Zarbon is starting to annoy me." Thought Freiza as he rubbed his tail. Although he would never admit it, whenever he hit the floor with his tail like that his tail smarted. It made him smile, to see how well that particular trick worked on totally destroying the confidence of his sub-ordinates. But Hallaya did it sting…  
  
  
  
(to be continued) 


	3. Getting ready to rumble.....or something...

**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
*Somewhere in Earth's sky*  
  
  
  
"Whew, I'd better pick up the pace if I want to make Bulma's by this evening. Although after I reach there I'm not really sure on where to go." Thought Gohan as he flew along, "If I go home I'll get into trouble, but if I stay out all night I'll still get in trouble. Hmm, maybe I can stay with Bulma, nah, if mom calls Bulma she'll tell her I'm there and then I'll really be in trouble, Hmph! I really am in a pickle now."  
  
All of a sudden Gohan stopped in mid-air as he registered a familiar power reading nearby. "Piccolo! Of course! I can spend the night with him. Mom won't be mad at me if I tell her I had supervision. Haha, kind of a sleep over. I'll just take this over to Bulma's and leave it with her and then come back here, ha. This might just be a good night after all."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
*30 Minutes Later*  
  
"Now let's see, I KNOW that power reading I got came from around this area SOMEWHERE. Hmm, Piccolo's pretty good at covering his tracks, this isn't going to be easy. Oh well, here goes…" Gohan thought as started looking for Piccolo.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
*Rominsa's Cavern*  
  
"Well now. Now that I have Langer's coordinates I will go and crush him like a spot of tree pulp in an elephant's pen." (Authors note: Does anybody have a clue what this means? I wrote it and I forgot what I meant! Wahh!) thought Rominsa determinedly. And with that thought she changed her shape into that of a giant rock beast from Stollar. Her skin turned to a tough, supple, bluish leather as her teeth descended into four razor sharp elongated canines capable of tearing titanium. She shrunk so in height so quickly that it looked as though she was being sucked down a storage well. When the change was complete were once stood a tall, slender and tough humanoid female now stood what looked to be a short, compact, blue, razor-fanged sculpture. Suddenly however, the sculpture burst into a trillion fragments of blue stone and out of the rubble came a giant blue rock beast, the most feared beast on four legs in 20 dimensions.  
  
"Beware Langer, Beware……………" thought the beast savagely as she walked towards the surface lift. "Beware…"  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
*Kami's Tower*  
  
"Hmm, someone's coming this way, let's see, Gohan? What's he doing out here at this time of night?" wondered Piccolo as he lay underneath a tree.  
  
Seconds later Gohan lands nearby, "Here we are, ha, found him, hmm he looks like he's asleep, maybe I shouldn't have come." Thought Gohan as he looked around and spotted Piccolo stretched out underneath the tree. As Gohan prepared to leave he remembered what was waiting for him at home, his mother's fury. "Hey, maybe I should just stay here for the night anyway." And with that thought he curled up next to Piccolo and fell asleep. Beside him Piccolo was silent, lost in his own thoughts as he wondered what would make Gohan seek him out so late at night. "Oh, well," Piccolo thought to himself, "I'll ask him in the morning what he's doing here." And with that thought Piccolo fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
  
  
*Still Kami's Tower*  
  
"Kami, maybe you should come and take a look at this." Said Mr. Popo, Kami's friend and compatriot.  
  
"What is it Mr. Popo? Asked Kami as he came over to stand by the window as well. "Oh," he said as he looked out the window and saw Piccolo and Gohan fast asleep. "Well at least he has some friends other than us hmm Mr. Popo?" Kami said as he gazed at the slumbering pair. True Kami, true, but Chichi is bound to be really mad at Gohan in the morning." Mr. Popo said as he and Kami walked away from the window.  
  
^Pssssst^  
  
"Kami!" Mr. Popo exclaimed as Kami fell onto the floor. "What's wrong? What's going on?" Outside Piccolo awakened, shaken and in a cold sweat as the door to the tower burst open and Mr. Popo came running out screaming his name. Beside him Gohan stirred and mumbled "Hey, what's going on?" sleepily.  
  
"Piccolo, you got to come quick," panted Mr. Popo, "Kami fell down (Authors note: stop snickering!) and he's not responding to me at all !"  
  
"What????????" Piccolo said, "come on Gohan let's go take a look at this." Piccolo said as he ran towards the door which was hanging wide open. Inside on the floor they found Kami curled up into a fetal ball and shaking like he was freezing. "He's got a fever!" exclaimed Gohan as he put his wrist to Kami's forehead. "What happened to him?" this last was directed at Mr. Popo who was nervously standing in the doorway while the two examined Kami. "I don't know," the rotund entity replied, "we were looking at you and Piccolo sleeping and were walking away from the window when all of a sudden he cried out and just fell down like he is now." He said in a hurry.  
  
  
  
"Well we have to do something. Piccolo, you're connected to Kami, you can find out what's going on?" asked Gohan as he looked at Piccolo. "I don't know but I'll try." Piccolo replied as he immediately went into a deep trance-like state.  
  
"Well there's nothing more we can do now but wait and see if Piccolo finds anything, and if he did, then what to make of it. Till then though I guess we just have to keep Kami comfortable and wait to see if his fever drops. Okay, Mr. Popo?" Gohan said. "Right." Replied Popo, "All we can do is wait…."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
(To be even more continued) 


	4. Reader Update --May 6, 2002

Dear Gentle readers,  
  
Due to forces beyond my control, namely parents, college term ending, and loads and loads of homework, tests, quizzes, whatnot. This story will not be updated until a later date. Please be patient. As with the story A Phimonis, Freeza and Zarbon, this story will be soon. I just went out and bought a scanner flatbed today so this should really liven it up. Hopefully! Enjoy readings. 


End file.
